Moments de vie
by leermadchen
Summary: quelques citations, quelques personnages, quelques situations. De Remus à Maugrey, de Ron à Draco en passant par Harry, Ginny ou même Lucius...   Recueil de drabble ou OS inspiré de citations
1. Il y aura toujours une étoile

Alastor Mad-Eye Moody

Pour la communauté sorcière il avait été un des plus grands chasseurs de mage noir.

Pour Dumbledore il avait été avant tout un ami et un auror hors pair.

Pour Arthur il avait été un homme admiré, un compagnon au sein de l'ordre et finalement un ami.

Pour Tonks il avait été un supérieur, un modèle, un mentor et finalement un ami.

Pour Bill et Remus il avait été un collègue au sein de l'ordre, un homme agaçant avec sa « vigilance constance », un homme sur qui on pouvait compter et finalement un ami.

Pour Fred et Georges il avait été un homme un peu fou et pas très drôle, mais un homme intelligent et respecté et finalement apprécié.

Pour Ron il avait été un homme que son père admirait, un nom qu'on respectait malgré son surnom, un professeur ou presque, un auror un peu fou et parano et finalement quelqu'un qu'il appréciait sincèrement.

Pour Harry et Hermione il avait été un professeur, celui qui aurait dû être professeur, un auror un peu fou, un homme un peu parano et en quelque sorte un ami.

Pour tous sa mort fut un choc, et creusa un vide. Mais si ils s'arrêtaient deux secondes ils pouvaient encore entendre le vent leur murmurer « vigilance constante ».

**« Il y aura toujours une étoile dans le ciel pour t'éclairer »  
><strong>L'oiseau de soleil, Moskokids


	2. Quand tu te regardes dans le miroir

**« Quand tu te regardes dans le miroir et que tu as envie de le casser, ce n'est pas le miroir qu'il faut briser mais toi qu'il faut changer »** Anonyme

Une fois de plus il était planté devant son miroir avec l'envie d'aller éclater son poing contre le reflet. Appuyée contre la porte Pansy observait son ami, pensive. C'était ainsi tous les jours depuis la fin de la guerre. Ils étaient peut être revenus à Hogwarts mais Draco, lui s'était perdu durant la bataille. Elle devinait ce que pensait le blond. Il n'était plus rien, méprisé de tous Gryffondor ou Slythering et même Ravenclaw et Huffpuff. Elle ne savait quoi faire pour l'aider, quand elle vit son poing se contracter elle s'approcha et lui murmura « tu peux briser le reflet, cela ne changera rien à qui tu es » et elle s'éloigna.

Quand il sortit enfin de son dortoir Draco croisa Harry, il avait sur le visage ce sourire niais qui ne le quittait plus depuis qu'il avait retrouvé Ginny. Alors les mots de Pansy résonnèrent en lui, et sans raison apparente il mit son poing dans le visage de Harry, simplement parce qu'il était heureux et lui pas.  
>Au loin Pansy sourit, Draco était de retour !<p> 


	3. Si deux personnes s'aiment

**« Si deux personnes s'aiment, il ne peut y avoir de fin heureuse »**  
>Ernest Hemingway<p>

Il l'avait aimé, plus fort qu'il n'avait jamais aimé et plus fort qu'il n'aimerait jamais, il en était sûr. Pourquoi ? Parce que plus jamais il ne le se permettrait, ses trois années à ses côtés avait été les plus belles qu'il ait jamais vécu mais la chute avait été brutale, trop brutale. Même la plus belle histoire d'amour ne peut compenser la pire des trahisons.

Il avait cru à ses mensonges, il avait cru que leur récent éloignement n'était du qu'à la guerre. Il avait cru les serments d'amour qui lui était destiné, les serments d'amitié destiné à James et Peter. Ils l'avaient tous cru quand il jurait avoir en horreur les principes de sa famille. Mais tout était faux et plus jamais Remus ne laisserai quelqu'un atteindre son cœur comme Sirius l'avait fait.

Et il avait tenu parole, même pas pour la jeune Nymphadora Tonks, aussi loin qu'elle arriva à abattre les défenses que le loup-garou avait bâti. Jamais il ne s'attacha à elle autant qu'il s'attacha à Sirius.

Et allongé dans la grande salle aux côtés de sa femme, il se dit qu'il aurait dû. Mais c'est ainsi, jamais Remus Lupin n'aurait de fin heureuse.


	4. La carte de notre vie

Un peu niais mais bon un peu de temps en temps ça ne fait pas de mal…

* * *

><p><strong>« La carte de notre vie est pliée de telle sorte que nous ne voyons pas une seule grande route qui la traverse mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'ouvre toujours une petite route neuve » <strong>Jean Cocteau

-C'est Hermione qui me l'a montré et je pense que c'est vrai, après tout qui aurait pu prévoir qu'on finirait tous les deux après tout ce qui nous a éloigné.

-C'est vrai aujourd'hui.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

-Quand j'étais enfant, ado, je ne voyais qu'une seule grande route, celle que mon père avait tracé pour moi.  
>Cette phrase est vraie pour les gens heureux.<p>

- Tu es heureux ?

- Plus que je ne l'ai jamais été, car je sais que les routes neuves réservent plein de surprises et qu'on les découvrira ensemble.


	5. Elle est, paraîtil

**« Elle est parait-il dans la bouche des démons la vérité puisque le démon dit ce qu'il sait alors que l'ange sait ce qu'il dit »** Mouawad Ciels

« Weasley est notre Roi » bien des années après cette phrase raisonnait encore dans la tête de Draco Malfoy, et pour cause il lui semblait qu'il n'avait jamais dit quelque chose qui se soit avéré plus vrai que ces mots là.

Le seul but de cette stupide chanson était de faire mal et pourtant avant même la fin de l'année scolaire elle s'était retournée contre lui. « Weasley est notre roi » chantaient les gryffondors

Et aujourd'hui parfois encore on l'entendait, les anciens camarades de Weasley l'avait remis au goût du jour en y ajoutant même des paragraphes pour Harry, Hermione, Neville, Ginny et Luna.

Cette chanson destiné à n'être qu'une moquerie était devenue un hymne en l'honneur des héros. Weasley était devenu leur roi, Weasley était son roi.


	6. Confronté à une épreuve

Fait suite au deuxième : Quand tu te regardes dans le miroir

* * *

><p>Bien sûr il aurait put utiliser un autre moyen, après tout les poings c'était bon pour les moldus. Alors pourquoi ne pas avoir sortie sa baguette. Parce qu'avant d'être une arme moldu les poings c'est une partie du corps, de son corps. Et pour une fois Draco avait besoin d'agir, de montrer que c'était lui, d'arrêter de se cacher.<p>

Il voulait se sortir de cette guerre dans laquelle il s'était perdu. Il était près à combattre. Car oui c'était un combat, un combat contre lui-même. Et ça pour Draco Malfoy c'était une première. Jamais il n'avait combattu, car il était lâche, ni plus, ni moins. Et quand un obstacle se présentait il ne savait faire que deux choses : fuir, en bon serpentard qu'il était, ou rien, laisser passer.

On pourrait répondre que si Malfoy avait déjà agit, mais jamais vraiment, jamais pour de vrai, jamais quand ça devenait sérieux. Non, toute la fierté et l'arrogance de Draco Malfoy n'avait été que des mots. Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent, aujourd'hui il partait au combat car cette fois l'enjeu en valait la peine. Cette fois l'enjeu c'était lui-même.

**« Confronté à une épreuve, l'homme ne dispose que de trois choix :**

**Combattre, Ne rien faire, Fuir » **

Henri Laborit


	7. Il faudrait essayer

**« Il faudrait essayer d'être heureux, ne serait-ce que pour donne l'exemple » **

Prevert

Quiconque ayant déjà croisé Albus Dumbledore vous dirait la même chose, c'était un homme heureux, parfois sérieux, mais qui respirait la joie de vivre.

Mais tout cela était faux. Il avait été heureux, il y a bien longtemps. Avant la tragédie qui l'avait brisé, qui l'empêchait à jamais de retrouver ce bonheur.

Albus était un homme intelligent, et il avait bien compris que la société sorcière ayant décidé de le prendre comme un modèle il se devait d'être heureux.

Et quand il tomba du haut de la tour la dernière pensée d'Albus Dumbledore fut qu'il n'aurait plus à faire semblant.


	8. La vie de chacun d'entre nous

_plus un OS qu'un Drabble cette fois_

_Draco et OC_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>« La vie de chacun d'entre nous n'est pas une tentative d'aimer. Elle est l'unique essai »<strong>Pascal Quignard

J'étais belle avant. Tu sais, avant. Quand on était jeunes. Tu t'en rappelles ? J'étais la plus belle, tous les garçons et hommes se retournaient sur mon passage. Ma beauté. Aujourd'hui je réalise que c'est la seule chose que j'avais. Maintenant que je l'ai perdu, je n'aie plus rien. Si au moins je l'avais perdu en vieillissant, comme tout le monde, j'aurais peut-être eu le temps de construire un semblant de quelque chose, un semblant de vie. Mais tout c'est passé si vite, en quelques instants. Te rappelles-tu ?

Te rappelles-tu de ce temps d'avant ? De ce temps où tout le monde se retournait sur mon passage. J'étais la plus belle du collège. Tous les étudiants mâles avaient au moins une fois rêvé de moi. Tout le monde connaissait mon visage. Ce n'est pas pour autant que je dirais que j'étais populaire ou connu. Personne ou presque ne connaissait mon nom. Te rappelles-tu de ce temps ? Tu étais un peu comme moi, le plus beau garçon de Poudlard. Et comme moi tu n'avais personne à qui te confier. Alors même si contrairement à moi toute l'école connaissait ton nom, on avait quand même fini par se trouver. Te rappelles-tu de ce temps ?

Te rappelles-tu de toutes nos confidences ? De toutes tes promesses ? Je me rappelle qu'une fois où je me lamentais sur mon avenir qui s'annonçait terne. Tu m'avais dit que vu comment j'étais belle, je trouverais sûrement un homme de bonne condition comme époux. Tu avais même laissé entendre que ça pourrait être toi… Comme j'ai été bête ce jour-là. J'ai cru alors que peut-être tu étais amoureux de moi. Je nous voyais déjà comme dans les contes : « Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. ». Alors que toi tu ne voyais qu'un mariage entre sang-pur avec un héritier pour unique enfant. J'aurais probablement continué à me bercer d'illusions s'il n'y avait pas eu cette bataille.

J'étais belle autrefois. Te rappelles-tu ? Parce qu'aujourd'hui je ne le suis plus. Et de la bataille ? Tu t'en souviens de la bataille ? La dernière. Celle qui mit le terrible Lord Voldemort et le célèbre Harry Potter face à face pour la dernière fois. Te rappelles-tu de leur duel ? Moi je me souviens bien de la bataille, enfin du début. Le duel qui opposa Voldemort et Harry je ne l'ai pas vu. Un sort. Il a suffit d'un sort. Et j'ai tout perdu. Ma beauté. Toi. Je me rappelle de ce sort qui m'a violemment projetée par terre. J'ai su qu'il ne m'était pas clairement destinée et j'aurais été incapable de dire de quel camp, ni même de quel sexe étais l'auteur de ce sort. J'ai longtemps attendu pensant que tu t'apercevrai de mon absence dans la bataille et que tu viendrai me chercher. Mais ce n'est pas toi qui m'as ramené au château. Je ne sais même pas qui c'est. Je me souviens juste d'avoir aperçu des cheveux roux, c'était une femme je crois. J'ai alors pensé que tu n'avais pas eu le temps de me trouver, que l'on m'avait ramené avant. Mais quand on m'a dit que je pouvais rentrer chez moi, j'ai alors compris que tu ne viendrai pas. Pourtant enfermé chez moi j'espérais encore que tu viendrai. Mais tu n'es pas venu. J'ai su plus tard que tu avais quand même demandé de mes nouvelles. Et que les médecins t'avais dit la même chose qu'à moi : « Les blessures sont justes superficielles, mais elle gardera à jamais les traces sur son visage ». Tu n'as pas eu besoin de beaucoup de précisions pour comprendre l'important : J'étais défigurée…

J'ai longtemps cherché qui m'avait lancé ce sort. Je voulais faire payer celui qui m'avait privé de toi. Peu importe qu'il soit dans le même camp que moi, peu importe que ce sort ne me soit pas destiné. Je n'avais plus que ça. La vengeance. Alors longtemps j'ai cherché. Voulant trouver sans vraiment vouloir. Car je savais que quand je me serais vengé alors plus rien de me rattacherai à cette Terre. Et un jour enfin j'ai trouvé. J'ai alors tout mis en œuvre pour ma vengeance. Un rendez-vous. Dans un lieu pas très isolé mais où nous serons seuls. Il va venir. C'est quelqu'un d'important. Il verra mon visage, qu'il contemple au moins une fois son œuvre. Puis d'un sort informulé s'achèvera sa vie. Je suis sûr que des gens arriveront pour me prendre la main dans le sac. Mais j'ai ma potion, je suis prête. Ils ne m'auront pas vivante.

Et c'est exactement comme je l'avais prévu que tout c'est passé. Et que t'a vie s'est achevée… Et oui car celui qui m'a tout pris c'est toi… Comme prévu des gens arrive et commence à découvrir ton corps… Je bois la potion. Je te rejoins. A ta santé !


	9. J'aurais voulu dire

**Mort sans avoir eu le temps de dire Adieu**

_Résumé : Ils sont morts, d'un seul coup, brusquement, trop vite. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de dire au revoir. Et au moment de partir leurs pensées se tourne vers une personne, et pas toujours celle à qui ils s'attendaient._

* * *

><p>Quand ils meurent les sorciers on le choix ils peuvent continuer ou alors rester sous forme de fantôme, comme une trace d'eux qui reste sur cette Terre. Mais ce qu'ils ne savent pas c'est que ceux qui continue ne parte pas tout de suite, ils s'accrochent à quelqu'un et le suive jusqu'à être rassuré ou avoir répondu à leurs interrogations. D'après ce que je sais ils ne peuvent en aucun cas choisir à quelle personne ils s'accrochent et peuvent parfois effectuer des sauts dans le temps.<p>

Moi je me suis accroché au seul sorcier pour qui j'avais une vrai affection, mon maître, et je partis en paix quand je sus qu'il avait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres et pourrait donc vivre heureux. _Hedwige_.

J'ai beau l'avoir planifiée, ma mort me fait quand même un drôle d'effet. C'est bizarre de se dire que ça y est on est plus qu'un souvenir. Un souvenir. Toi. Je me souviens de tout, tu sais. Tu as l'air malade, tu as bien changé depuis la dernière fois, je suppose que c'est normal, ce ne doit pas être drôle tout les jours la vie ici. Il y a toujours cette lueur indescriptible dans tes yeux, celle qui me fascinait tant à l'époque. Une fois tu m'avais dis « elle brille pour toi ». Je n'ai jamais su si tu disais ça pour plaisanter ou si tu étais sérieux. Tom vient te voir, tu sais ce qu'il veut. Tu trembles, tu n'a pas peur, tu comprends, ça veut dire que je suis mort. Doucement la lueur s'éteint, alors c'est vrai elle brillait pour moi ? _Alors pour la dernière fois je vis la Terre_.

Vigilance constante, je l'ai toujours dis. Mais avec cet abruti de Mondingus Fletcher à gérer ce n'est pas aussi facile. Et les faits sont là je n'ai pas vu le sort m'arriver dessus. Ma petite Tonks je pense à toi, malgré ta maladresse tu as toujours été l'une des meilleures, tu as cette rage de vivre c'est beau à voir. J'aimerais être encore là pour continuer à te protéger, après tout tu es comme la fille que je n'ai jamais eue. Je te vois te battre, tu te débrouille bien pourtant Bellatrix t'en veux il n'y a pas de doute. Finalement tu n'as besoin de personne. _Alors pour la dernière fois je vis la Terre_.

Bien sûr il n'allait quand même pas me laisser en vie. Après tout c'est mieux puisqu'Albus est déjà parti. Et toi, Alberforth ? Tu sais on dit que j'ai éprouvé des remords, c'est presque vrai. En fait il y a une chose que je regrette vraiment c'est ce jour là. Je sais que tu t'en souviens, tu ne l'oublieras jamais. Je voudrais que tu puisses me pardonner, je voudrais invoquer ma jeunesse mais ça sonnerait faux, n'est-ce pas. Tu sais se battre presque à mort contre l'homme qu'on a aimé et voir qu'on a plus aucune prise sur lui, ça fait réfléchir. Le jeune Potter et ses amis s'engouffre dans le trou du portrait, j'ai entendu ce que tu leur a dis. Jamais tu ne pourras me pardonner, j'ai compris. _Alors pour la dernière fois je vis la Terre_.

Ca y est c'est la fin. Dromeda j'aurais voulu te serrer une dernière fois dans mes bras, te dire encore une fois combien je t'aime. J'ai peur, peur que tu regrettes. T'arrives-tu de penser, parfois, que tu aurais mieux fait de suivre la voie que tes parents avaient tracée pour toi ? Je t'en supplie ne regrette rien. Dora a eu son enfant, ils l'ont appelé Ted comme moi. Je vois tes yeux se remplirent de reconnaissance face à ce choix et déjà tu promets qu'il sera fier de son grand-père. Tu ne regretteras jamais n'est-ce pas. _Alors pour la dernière fois je vis la Terre_.

En lui livrant les souvenirs d'abord dans le but qu'il sache ce que Dumbledore attendait de lui, je me surpris à espérer que cela lui permettrait aussi de comprendre, de me comprendre. Alors quand il donna mon prénom à son deuxième fils je sentis une vague de reconnaissance m'envahir, oui Harry était bien le fils de Lily. _Alors pour la dernière fois je vis la Terre._

J'avais toujours cru que lorsque je mourrais ma dernière pensée serait pour George, et pourtant c'est à Percy que je pensais. De l'humour, Percy, venait de faire de l'humour et un mur s'écroulait sur moi. Comme quoi grand-frère peut-être que tu ne devrais pas trop t'y mettre finalement… Mais alors que je prenais conscience que la vie m'avait quitté je les vis tous les trois Percy, George et Ron réalisant ce qu'il venait de se passer et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire Percy était de retour, les Weasley étaient au complet. _Alors pour la dernière fois je vis la Terre_.

Bellatrix. Je n'avais jamais vraiment pensé à elle, encore moins comme une personne de ma famille. Pourtant quand son sort me frappa je dus me rendre à l'évidence on partageait le même sang et elle ne pouvait le supporter. Et le fait qu'elle puisse vivre après avoir ôté la vie de Sirius, qu'elle vive alors que je mourrais abandonnant ainsi mon enfant m'était insupportable. Alors quand Molly l'acheva d'un simple Avada je me sentis soulagée et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser « Andromeda a peut-être été reniée mais elle te survira ». _Alors pour la dernière fois je vis la Terre_.

Tonks est tombé et avant d'avoir eu le temps de comprendre je l'avais rejoint. Teddy, que vas-tu devenir ? J'ai si souvent plaint Harry et maintenant c'est ton tour d'être orphelin, au moins je ne pense pas que ton parrain à toi passera treize ans à Azkaban. C'est Andromeda qui va t'élever, tu es la seule personne qui lui reste, Harry a promis d'être présent, de t'expliquer qui étaient tes parents et pourquoi ils sont morts. L'entendre le promette me soulage, je sais qu'il respectera sa parole après tout il est le fils de James. _Alors pour la dernière fois je vis la Terre_.

Je suis tombé, cela semble impossible. Comment moi, Bellatrix, j'ai pu tomber ? A cause d'une traître à son sang en plus. Mais ce n'est plus le moment de penser à ça. Je me tourne vers le duel qui fait rage, voir mon maître réagir à ma mort me fait plaisir, il a toujours su que j'étais la meilleure. J'attends l'issue de ce duel avec plus d'impatience que si j'étais en vie… Je n'ai rien compris au baratin du gamin et je m'en fiche, la seule chose importante est le corps sans vie de celui qui fut Lord Voldemort. Je suis soulagée, oui soulagée, je n'aurais pas supporté qu'il vive sans moi. _Alors pour la dernière fois je vis la Terre_.

_Albus, Alastor, Gellert, Ted, Severus, Fred, Nymphadora, Remus et Bellatrix_

**« Alors pour la dernière fois je vis la terre : un globe stable d'un bleu rayonnant, voguant dans l'immensité de l'éther. Et moi, fragile pincée de poussière douée d'une âme, je voltigeais silencieusement dans le vide en partant de ce bleu lointain pour m'élancer dans l'inconnu » **William Hope Hodgson


	10. Sept fois

_Sept années, Sept secondes, Sept mots, Sept fois où…_

_Sept fois, prises au hasard, où le cœur de Ginny Weasley rata un battement_

* * *

><p>1991, ADMIRATION<br>Elle ne savait pas qui il était mais elle le trouva beau, et face à se garçon qui semblait si perdu le cœur de Ginny Weasley rata un battement.

1992, GENE  
>« Petite amie », les mots prononcés par Malfoy résonnèrent longtemps dans sa tête, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser « si seulement c'était vrai », et le cœur de Ginny Weasley rata un battement.<p>

1993, INCOMPREHENSION  
>Quand il se releva dans le compartiment du Poudlard express, parlant d'une femme qui avait crié, devant son regard perdu elle fut émue. Et le cœur de Ginny Weasley rata un battement.<p>

1994, REGRETS  
>En entendant la proposition de son frère elle se raidit, mais elle avait déjà donné sa parole à Neville. Et face à l'occasion manquée le cœur de Ginny Weasley rata un battement.<p>

1995, COLERE  
>Quand elle apprit qu'il l'avait embrassé, elle, la chinoise, elle sentit les larmes venir. Et dans son désarroi le cœur de Ginny Weasley rata un battement.<p>

1996, DECEPTION  
>Quand il lui proposa de chercher un compartiment avec lui elle regretta aussitôt d'être avec Dean. Et en pensant aux minutes qu'elle aurait pu partager seule avec lui le cœur de Ginny Weasley rata un battement.<p>

1997, RESIGNATION  
>Quand Ron ouvrit la porte avec fracas, interrompant violement le baiser qu'elle partageait avec Harry, elle se retourna pour qu'on ne voit pas ses larmes couler. Elle aurait voulu que ce baiser dure éternellement, mais c'était ainsi Harry avait une mission et il irait jusqu'au bout parce qu'il est Harry. Et face à cet avenir incertain, pour cette seconde de bonheur le cœur de Ginny Weasley rata un battement.<p>

**« Un baiser fait moins de bruit qu'un canon mais l'écho en dure plus longtemps » **Oliver Wendell Holmes


	11. Quand les branches se querellent

Dans les couloirs, quand ils se croisent c'est toujours la même chose : regards meurtriers, insultes, promesses de milles et une torture … Parce qu'Oliver et Marcus sont comme ça, quand ils ne sont pas sur le terrain de Quidditch, qu'ils ont fini de planifier leurs tactiques, leur passe-temps favori est de faire vivre l'enfer à l'autre. Et c'est ainsi depuis le premier jour, Oliver et Marcus se sont toujours détestés et rien ne changera jamais cela.

Sauf que …

Quand la nuit tombe et que les couloirs deviennent déserts, deux ombres se glissent hors de leurs dortoirs pour vivre des étreintes passionnées dans un coin discret.

Parce qu'un jour où ils étaient seuls les choses ont dérapées, les coupes sont devenus des caresses, les mots des baisers.

Mais sans mots doux, sans tendresse.

C'est juste une autre manière, une autre façon de faire la guerre, de soumettre l'autre.

En public Marcus et Oliver se détestent et se bagarrent.

En privé ils se détestent mais font ce que font les gens qui s'aiment.

Parce que finalement tout ce qui compte c'est que ce soit Oliver face à Marcus, Marcus face à Oliver.

Peu importe comment, peu importe pourquoi.

_**« Dans la forêt quand les branches des arbres se querellent, leurs racines s'embrassent »**_

_Proverbe africain._


End file.
